Say Your Sweet Name
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Kenshin has lift again, leaving Kaoru's heart broken. Maybe a lone wolf can ease her pain. but surely not for long, when Kenshin returns. SaitoKaoruKenshin
1. Default Chapter

The two legends stood in front of each other, swords gripped tightly in their hands. Standing in the hailing rain, drenched completely in the middle of the night. Both men had only had two things on their minds: 1. How they would kill each other and 2. How they would not allow themselves die. Knowing that it would cause the one they cherished pain. Neither said a word, knowing that the only response they could make would be, questioning if they were really prepared to do this. No, they couldn't ask such an obvious question. Although they had many different judgments on how the world was meant to be run, they at least shared one common passage. This fight would no doubt be the last one, a fight to the death.

He stood only 10 feet from his opponent, his katana drawn at his side. He had tossed his reverse blade sword hours ago, acknowledging that he would be killed if he did not use a normal sword. He stared fiercely sweating slightly. Fighting off the Battousai, every second, was extremely difficult. He would not let HIM out, his rival wouldn't care which of the two he fought. But he felt as if he had to fight as himself, Kenshin Himura. Kenshin who Kaoru had accepted and Kenshin who had loved her. As a rurouni he was bound to no one. Moving from place to place with no relations. Until he came across someone who accepted him for being the legendary manslayer, Battousai. She hadn't feared him like the others; she actually opened her house to him. He had finally found a sense of peace with her, peace that had been torn from him. He was willing to break his promise to himself, 'never to kill again' for her sake.

And the other, the one known as the Mibu Wolf. She was also his motivation; he couldn't stand the thought of her being with him. He would only bring more tears to her sweet emerald eyes. Battousai was the one who lift her in the first place, but without his heartless acts he would have never felt this way for her. Kaoru…. She gave him warmth, love and devotion. Even though at first she'd known how cold and cruel he was. He was grateful to her; she opened his eyes to see what there was to life; other than fighting. Yes it was true that his wife Tokio, had shown him love devotion it was different than the one Kaoru had given. Tokio's devotion was a type of love that was almost obligated for a wife to give. Not Kaoru however, he didn't expect anything from her, but she gave him everything. And not once expected anything from him. This not only confused him but he realized she had accepted him. They were not friends or acquaintances but strangers brought together because of Himura. He wanted, needed her warmth and gentleness and was going to show no mercy to get it.

Kaoru eyes widened as she read the letter that was laid on Keshin's futon:

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I realize that I had just got back, I'd hoped that I would never have to engage in another one. I'm sorry to tell you that under these circumstances, I am forced to fight another battle, but I promise that this will be the last. I am aware that this will cause you great pain, I'm sorry but we can't go on like this. This must be decided now, or it will be later dealt with and causing you even greater pain. Don't worry I swear that this rurouni will come back._

_ Yours truly,  
Kenshin Himura _

Tears ran trickled her cheeks and splashing onto the piece of paper. Smearing the words, "They think this is fair?" She crumpled the paper and threw it down to the floor. She quickly lift the room and ran towards the front gate. She was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist from behind her.

"Jou-chan wait!" It was Sanosuke, with a concerned look on his face, "You can't stop them now. They've made their decisions."

Kaoru struggled to get her wrist back, "What about my decisions?" She turned to face him, tears still running down her face, "Am I just supposed to be the prize?"

Sanosuke grip became gentle, thinking of a way to comfort her, "They're too afraid to let you make that decision, because they know by choosing one of them you will suffer having to lose the other."

"And this way is any better?" She pulled on her wrist finally breaking free of Sano's grip and continue running, "I won't lose them!"

1 Month earlier

It was a hazy morning with a slight drizzle. Kaoru patiently sat on the porch of the Kamiya Kashin dojo, waiting for her rurouni. It was still weird of her to think about, HER rurouni. She had known for a long time, that she loved Kenshin. Never confessing to him, until now that is. She knew that once she saw him it would spew out of her. Praying that he felt the same of course, but it didn't really matter as long as he knew. _Kaoru Himura _ She liked the sound of that, one way or she would in time make him love her. _I hope your watching father, your daughter has finally found someone. _

"Kaoru!" A voice came from inside the dojo. Yahiko came around the corner, "Kaoru! All of Kenshin's things are gone!" The rain started to pour down even harder.

Horror spread across her face, _No that's not possible!_ She abruptly stood up, "He wouldn't!" She sprang off the porch and ran towards the gate.

"Kaoru wait!" Yahiko shouted running to catch up, "I'm coming too. I'll look around town to see if anyone has seen him." _Kenshin, you better not have lift. Kaoru woon't be able to take it._

_"Kenshin, Kenshin…" _Kaoru's sandals got stuck in the mud causing her to stumble and collapse to her knees. Her blue silk kimono was filthy, but that was the least of her problems. _"Kenshin, you promised you wouldn't leave" _She pushed her fist into the mud, "KENSHIN!" Her heart sank into the deepest part of her chest, beating furiously. The ribbon that kept her hair up fell to the ground causing her wet black raven hair to drop around her face. She lifted her hand to pick up the blue ribbon, it had been the same one she had leant to Kenshin when Jinei challenged Kenshin. Ever since then it had always been precious to her. She pulled it to her chest, her heart ached every time he did this. Lift every now and then, then coming back expecting her to be okay. Sure she loved the company of Yahiko and Sanosuke but she always felt something was missing when he wasn't around. Now she wasn't sure if this feeling was going to be permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, what's up? phew this one took awhile, seemed like it atlest. Anyway, I'm in the middle of a problem, I can't decide wiether to change the title or not. I was think of; She will be loved; Dancing In the dark, do you guys have any ideas. this is so bothering me!

Chapter 2

Saito strolled the streets of Tokyo, smoking a cigarette in his mouth. "Damn weather." He smothered his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe with his free hand. He tilted his umbrella to find a woman collapsed on the ground. He hesitated for a moment, thinking it was not his concern, until he heard. Silent moans and sobs, he couldn't stand the sound. Especially if he heard it coming from a woman, he sighed and walk up to the woman's weeping form. He stood next to her, "What the hell do you think your doing out here? Can't you see it's raining?" She did not reply, just kept her eyes shut while the tears continued to fall. He leaned down beside her and looked at her face. His eyes widened only slightly at the familiar face, "Well if it isn't Battousai's girl."

Kaoru recognized the man's voice, "What are you doing here?" She moaned in between her coughs and sniffles.

"I asked you first."

She hesitated, she didn't want to tell HIM every thing, and he was the person she wanted to see her crying, "Kenshin," She finally spoke, "Kenshin left again…."

"And you think this is how you can get him back, your dumber than I thought." There was a moment of silent between them. Saito cursed under his breath, his crude remarks weren't working. And her sobbing only continued, _"No wonder he left, she's so annoying." _He leaned his umbrella over her, while the rains drops fell on his head.

Kaoru's eyes creaked open, she wasn't getting wet… She turned her head, seeing that Saito had leant her, his umbrella letting himself get soaked, "What are doing?"

"Get up, you'll catch a cold." Saito grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She stumbled only once regaining her balance, luckily Saito's grip had caught her, "Look, when he gets back you can cry all you but not when I'm around, got it?" Saito released her arm. She fell into shook, was he trying to comfort her? It wasn't helping but she needed someone.

Kaoru fell onto his chest, in shook Saito dropped his umbrella. She griped his dark blue uniform into a fist, "He said he wouldn't again, he promised, he lied." She drove her head into his shirt, "He lied…." Still in shook Saito looked down at the wailing girl, he felt this torso muscles contract, _what the hell is she doing? _He questioned what his next move should be, he wanted to just pull her off but knew that it wouldn't stop her bawling. He honestly didn't know what to do, he had never had this happen. Not once did someone wish for him to comfort them, he lacked experience. And being as anti-social as he was, he didn't know what to say. Slowly his raised his hands and placed them on her back.

He stroked her back awkwardly, "Ssshh, let's get you back home."

She lifted her head off from his chest, "I don't want to go back without him." She was shocked to. Where she thought she would find ice she found warmth.

"You mean alone?" She nodded dimly, "Well then let's go." He pulled her back gently and picked up his umbrella. Kaoru watched as he headed back to her dojo, "Don't just stand there, I said let's go." He turned his head to look at her, she hadn't moved. He sighed, "Fine." He threw the umbrella, "There happy? Now let's go! I'm already soaked." He continued walked. Kaoru lifted the object over her head. Shortly after he heard her footsteps behind him.

_"Why he is doing this?" _She lifted her gaze from the ground to the tall man, _"This isn't the Saito I know." _She finally gathered the courage to speak, "S-Saito?"

He cooked his head back, "Yes."

She stuttered trying to put a sentence together, "W-well, I-I was wondering-"

"Kaoru!" They both turned to find Yahiko and Sanosuke, smiling in relief of course that faded once they saw Saito, "Kaoru there you are!" Yahiko ran up to her.

"Hey Jou-chan, we've been looking every where for you." Sano followed behind Yahiko, but in front of Kaoru and facing Saito, "What are you doing here? Scum like you shouldn't be around here." He clenched one of his fists together.

Saito glared back, "Watch your tongue Sagara. Your risking being beaten again."

"You didn't beat me! Using cheap shots like that-"

"Cheap shots? That's what you call it?" Saito chuckled, "I could have sworn it was because of your own stupidity to challenge someone that is out of you league."

Sanosuke cracked his knuckles begging to fight, "Out of my league, you? Well let's just test that theory right now."

Saito grinned mercilessly pulling on his gloves, "You're not even a warm up for me, but since I have time…"

"Stop it!" Kaoru shrieked making the two men restrain their fists, "Stop it, both of you! This is not the time for your childish games, we have to find Kenshin." As tears swelled up in her eyes, guilt spread across the two men's faces. Eventually they dropped their fists, "There's no time, we have to find Kenshin." She could feel her legs trembling under her, "We have to find, Ken….shin…" Finally they collapsed altogether, but thankfully her small apprentice was there to catch her.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko tried shaking the girl gently in his arms hoping she would respond, "Kaoru, Kaoru!" She was unconscious, running a high fever, "You idiot, you got yourself sick!"

Sanosuke quickly turned around, "Yahiko take her back to the house, now!" Yahiko nodded and gathered the girl in his arms. Convinced that Yahiko was far enough away that he would not hear the conversation, he turned back to his rival, "Why do I feel like you have some part in the reason why Kenshin left?" He did not reply, "You do don't you? I suggest you stay away from Kaoru, she doesn't need your crap now." Finishing his threat Sanosuke turned to help carry Kaoru back to the dojo. Saito glared after them, until they disappeared from view. He picked up the umbrella the girl had dropped and opened it, "Why would I?"  
Fan reviews:

NightmareSelene: yeah i know, i'm sorry i didn't know i did that until after I loaded it. I'm such a dork

Lathayan: thank you!

Shiro: mission accomplished, thank u!

rikuo: yeah it's my fav. couple pairing though. ty!

Clemen: God bless u 2!

Alexis Barnes: Glad you like it!

ShadowVixen: thanks for the comment

(blank) : Sorry but that one made me laugh!

thank u for the reviews, everyone!


End file.
